A number of devices of varying design formats presently coexist on the market. In addition to devices requiring a multiplicity of tubes, vials and support structures, there are now various immunoassay devices encased in rigid containers or cases of varying designs, shapes and colors. For the individual manufacturer who produces a variety of devices, variations in container formats increase production costs, largely because there is no uniformity of manufacturing or assembly techniques, components differ, and labeling of each type of device must necessarily change as well.
Therefore, in response to an express need for an immunoassay device with universal applicability, which further promotes the goals of inventory reduction and simplified, less costly manufacture, the Applicants hereby disclose the present invention, including equivalents thereof.